


Aftermath

by bossmonster



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Emotional, I just want Medivh cry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossmonster/pseuds/bossmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Medivh awoke from his long sleep, three friends realized that nothing's same as before. The lesson came with pain, sorrow and fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It seems the Magus has not slept since he awoke from long-, well, long sleep_.

The message from a priest of Northshire Abbey agitated Lothar's mind whole day. He couldn't concentrated on anything. He had to change his shirt twice because he spilt his drink on it. He kicked his horse too hard and that made him almost fall off at it's highest speed. Every word literally went in one ear and out the other. His mind and soul were far far away so Llane had to kick him out of a council. Lothar secretly thanked to his future king, headed toward to the Abbey right away.  
It was mid night when Lothar finally arrived. Full moon was hanging in the sky, Lothar could find way to the room without lamplight. He opened the door without knocking and saw Medivh's soft silhouette on the bed in the middle of the room.  
His face was curtained with raven hair, but Lothar assured himself that his old friend is not dozing or sleeping in sitting position. Betraying every concern disturbed Lothar all day, he was pleased to see Medivh's sitting on the bed, not laying down unconscious for the first time in last decade.

"Hey, Med. You're not sleeping."  
"It's just..."

Medivh's raven hair danced as he shook his head.

"I don't want to sleep."

His voice slightly cracked.  
Lothar walked across the room toward the bed, realizing that he was captivated by Medivh's bare foot but not why. Maybe it was the moonlight, Lothar thought absently.

"But you have to. Brothers of Light told me that you haven't slept for days. You have to rest well to recover strength and..."

Lothar's voice trailed off as he tried to find out what he think he saw on his friend's eyes, something gleaming. Lothar's heart leapt in pain when he realized it was swelling tear in Medivh's eyes. Lothar hurried sat down by edge of the bed, gripped Medivh's shoulder. But like a frightened cat, Medivh escaped his grab.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you ill?"  
"No. no."  
"Then what is it?"  
"None of your concern."

Medivh said bluntly, though his voice has somewhat plaintive taint. He felt strange being inside him. He knew that. He knew there's nothing he can do about it, but tons of things he will do with it. Never before he felt so powerful and helpless at the same time.

"Everything about you is my concern. Tell me."

How can I tell you about this, me? Madivh thought. What do I supposed to do if you find out what kind of being am I now? What power do you have to stop me if it is my decision to kill you? You know nothing about magic. You... True. Anduin Lothar, you know nothing about magic. You can not feel this ill power inside me. Ironically, Lothar's irrelevance of magic eased his tension somehow.

"Med. It's me. You can tell me anything."

As if the word was a sign, tears started streaming down Medivh's pale face, Lothar raised a hand, cupped his friend's chin and lifted gently as if his handling fragile glass. This time, Medivh's face easily tugged toward to Lothar's, but Lothar failed to meet Medivh's eyes.  
Not like the eyes just kept pouring out tears, his mouth let nothing out. He's in agony no doubt. It seems at least not out of anything physical. Little relieved, but that didn't make Lothar's heart stop aching.  
Lothar slowly armed around Medivh, carefully dragged him into broad chest. Hugging Medivh, he gasped without sound in surprise. Medivh's shirts was all soaked with sweat, his body was boiling with fever but shivering like he's cold.

"It's okay... It's okay... Shhhh, it's okay..."

Lothar whispered and patted Medivh's hair and back as gently as he could, like he would do so for a weeping child or a scared horse more likely.

"I'm here, Med, for you. I'm here."

Lothar couldn't sure if Medivh heard anything he said, but he felt Medivh's hands clutching his back tight, so tight Lothar even felt Medivh's fingernails digged into his flesh.

"By the Light, just tell me what hurts you like this. I'll do anything for you, and you know that."  
"Save me..."

A weak voice escaped Medivh's lip. Too weak may it was, but struck Lothar hard like thunder. Save him? From what? What kind of being would tried to hurt him? Who would dare?  
Lothar pushed Medivh a little, hold his face and make him face Lothar's.

"Med, look at me. Med. What did you mean? What..."

Words died in Lothar's mouth when he finally met Medivh's eyes. Brilliant emerald orbs looked into his eyes directly. Lothar has seen them countlessly before, but never they whirled with such terror, pain, and sorrow. Lothar's hearts sank.

"Save me, Anduin..."

Medivh's whisper turned into painful cry. The words pierced Lothar.

"I will. I promise. Just... just don't cry. That makes my heart ache."

Lothar pledged and plead. Not knowing what Medivh meant exactly, he swore he would do anything to save Medivh, to stop Medivh shedding tears. But the pledge didn't bring Medivh peace at once. Tears sill streaming down, body trembling faintly.  
As a warrior whose life mostly was dedicated to rough battles with tough companions, Lothar knew not very many ways to calm someone down. Llane would and could say something nice to soothe the frail, but the best thing Lothar could think out was comforting Medivh's mind through comforting his body. He'd never thought he would do this to his dearest old friend, though he vaguely knew that he wants to do so.  
Lothar's lips lightly touched Medivh's. Again, and again. Medivh startled a bit but did not refuse the kiss. Lothar was surprised that the mage's lip was softer than he expected, and much sweeter than he ever imagined or ever tasted.  
Kiss on Medivh's lips was gentle but lasted little longer each time. It was all Lothar's will that strained himself not to jump on the mage. He fought hard against his raw lust dragged from nowhere toward his old friend.  
All of sudden, Medivh responded, eagerly kissed him back. It was even desperate movement, like someone lost in the sea clinging to the only floating debris, like Lothar was the only hope. When Lothar tasted Medivh's tongue, when Lothar felt it as a juicy and sweet fruit, he had to admit the last will that harnessed his lust just evaporated.

"Light, forgive me."

Muttering, Lothar threw Medivh onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Dark hair rippled and scattered on white sheets, making extreme contrast with it. Amazed, Lothar swiftly undressed Medivh's long wet night shirts. Pale skin was revealed under the moonlight. It seemed like it was gleaming faintly. Medivh, he was hauntingly beautiful.

 

_I must be crazy._

 

Lothar concluded.

 

_I don't care if it is true._

 

Lothar leaned down and kissed Medivh deeply, feeling Medivh's smooth skin under his rough palm, It was nothing like any women he's ever laid with. It was just Medivh.

Lothar moved his lips to brush Medivh's warm cheek, then to an ear. He couldn't help but bite Medivh's earlobe lightly. His lips and tongue caressed Medivh's neck and collarbone while his hand harassing Medivh's nipple and rather slender body. Feeling himself stiffen in his pants, his tongue drew a long line from neck to belly button which smelled like a peach. He wanted to just devour it.

Lothar undressed his shirts, The air felt fresh on his heated up muscles.

 

"You know what we going to do, right?"

 

Medivh didn't answer, and Lothar decided to take the silence as yes.

 

"I won't stop. You can turn me into a sheep if you really don't want this."

To Lothar's relief, it seemed the mage has no such intend. As if Medivh himself doesn't know whether he wants to push Lothar away or pull him closer, his hands clutched warrior's shoulder tightly. His chest heaved, his neck trembled with sweet moan. The vague sound made Lothar thrilled. He knew that his dear friend is not the one who enjoy any kind of touch with anyone, but it is obvious that it was not just him who took great pleasure in this.

Without warning, he took growing Medivh into his mouth. Medivh's waist jumped only to be pressed down by Lothar's hands. He'd never done this before, but practiced skill wasn't required to please the mage. From shortness of breath, he knew the climax would come soon. No wonder, Lothar thought with hint of guilt, for this is his first time since he awoke, or probably in his life time.

Lothar now took Medivh in his hand, stroked fast and steadily. With the other hand, he took the mage's slender hand reached Lothar's to stop him.

 

"It's okay, Med. Come."

 

Soon, with a husky moan, Medivh shot opaque liquid in Lothar's hand and over his own belly. Lothar stared the flower like semen on Medivh's pale skin, his heaving chest in irregular pace. Lothar smacked his lip, pinned his eyes on the most beautiful prey he'd ever had, and he was not the hunter who would just let it go.

He swiftly unbuckled his pants and pulled down a little. He knelt between Medivh's legs, spread and folded them up. He spat a little on his palm and rub it on the entrance between Medivh's hip. The mage started. Lothar tenderly kissed the mage's folded knee and whispered.

 

"Sorry, Med. But this is the only way I know."

 

He didn't give Medivh time to react, just impatiently pushed himself into narrow entrance. Medivh groaned. Out of awareness, he reached out his hands and pushed the warrior away. Lothar grabbed and teared off the hand from his shoulder, then licked the fingers greedily. He didn't let the hand retreat. Nor the mage's waist. He wrapped Medivh's waist and entered deeper into the mage.

 

"Ah...!"

 

He frantically pounded into Medivh. Every time He put his full weight on Medivh, the mage exhaled moan not just from pain, but also from ecstasy. Lothar felt Medivh's fingers scratching his shoulder and back. For him it was a whip on a horse, urging him to thrust harder and faster. He had no choice but do so.

Lothar saw looming tears in Medivh's eyes, not of sorrow and pain like minutes ago, but of pure pleasure. He kissed Medivh with full affection. Their tongues tangled, exchanging saliva. Wet and soft, it reminded Lothar of other wet and soft place down there. Just then, extreme ecstasy raced through him, He moaned, spurted his waist movement in final and wild rhythm, he reached climax, poured white liquid out into the mage.

Sound of heavy, ragged breath of two filled the air. Lothar slowly pulled him out. He could see Medivh exhausted, still beautiful. Medivh's eyes were about to falling down from a delicious fatigue, but he was reluctant to close eyes. Lothar leaned down and stroked Medivh's hair affectionately and whispered.

 

"It's okay. Sleep, now. I'll be here."

 

As if the words was a magic spell, the mage's eyes were closed. Soon, Lothar could hear peaceful breath in regular pace. He carefully cleaned Medivh's body, realizing how fragile it felt. It reminded him of what the mage plead.

 

_"Save me, Anduin..."_

 

A sudden pang of pain struck him. He knelt beside the bed, held skinny hand of Medivh. He carefully pressed his lips against the back of the mage's hand.

 

"I promise, Medivh."

 

A young man was striding in the long corridor of Northshire Abbey. Lost himself in fury, Llane could not see approaching shadow and almost bumped into a priest.

 

"Your Highness! I didn't know you're coming."

 

The priest jumped and ducked his head deeply with apologetic look. Llane waved his hand with annoyance. The Priest answer in politest attitude in respect for the young prince.

 

"As a matter of fact, I was going to check Sir Medivh. This way."

"No!"

 

The prince's word bursted out. Looking at the priest's stoned face, Llane quickly hid his own shock and continued as if he intended to say so.

 

"I already checked. No need to disturb. He is... sleeping now. Lothar's with him."

 

With that, the Prince turn back and strode out side in one motion, rode on a horse, and headed to Stormwind.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"I'm so glad to have you back, Medivh."

"I know."

 

Looking down moonlighted garden through window of Llane's room, Medivh chuckled. It was already past midnight. As if to prove how much of wine he's been drinking, Llane talked the same over and over, his tongue slightly twisted. Several bottles on the table had emptied quickly, all from Llane's wine collection, the finest of all Azeroth. Since Medivh only had a couple of cups, mostly it went down through the prince's throat.

Medivh turned, helped the prince stand up from the couch then get to the bed.

 

"Well, I might wait until Auduin comes, but I only guess it is time for a good prince to go to bed."

"No."

"No, what?

"He'll not come."

"Who, Anduin? You didn't invite him? He will be furious if he finds out he missed those exquisite wine from the royal cellar."

 

Instead of giving an answer, Llane snatched the mage's skinny wrist and pulled him down. Medivh stumbled, almost fell onto the bed, onto Llane. His eyebrows immediately furrowed with irritation.

 

"What?"

 

No matter Medivh hissed or not, Llane sighed.

 

"I was afraid. I thought I lost you."

 

Honesty in his voice softened the mage's edged nerve. Tremor of Llane's voice made Medivh assume pain and anxiety that Llane had gone through from his long long sleep. It wasn't Medivh's fault at all, he knew, but he felt sorry. He warmly whispered.

 

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't?"

 

Llane brushed Medivh's soft skin of inner wrist with his thumb nervously.

 

"But... nothing is same as before, since you awoke, isn't it? I know it."

"Well, you look older than I remember, for one thing."

"Medivh. I know _it_."

 

Medivh felt sudden chill running down his back, his stomach went cold. How did Llane know about it- the other being inside me? How much does he know? No one supposed to know, until the time come. Llane knowing about it wasn't part of the plan. Should I kill Llane for this? No! He shook his head. Maybe, maybe I could give him other visions and make him confused, or... Medivh's left hand start shining with mystic power.

 

"How did he... have you?"

 

Medivh silently snarled. Ask my mother how.

 

"How did he... touch you?"

 

Blue light on his hand suddenly dissipated. It was not the being Llane's talking about. However, it also was not something that Llane should know. Medivh felt faint dizziness as the prince's other hand grab his neck.

 

"How did he kiss you?"

 

Llane's lips hit Medivh's. It was a long, deep, predatory and smelled like fury. It felt so different from Lothar's careful and tender kiss. Medivh fought to breathe. Only after seconds when Llane thought he had enough, he let go of the mage. Medivh's chest was panting. He could taste blood from his lip.

 

"Are you going to blow me away to the wall, with your mystic bolt?"

"You know I can't."

"Because I'm a prince?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Friend, am I?"

 

Llane's lips drew cynical smile.

 

"Like _him_?"

"Llane..."

"No? Right, you are his lover."

"I'm not."

"I saw you with him. But, since when? I don't understand. You awoke only days ago."

"It's not like what you think..."

"Oh? Then what is it like?"

 

Medivh opened his mouth but no words came out. What was it really? He couldn't find the right answer. Nothing's clear since he awoke. Nothing's same as before, like Llane said, that was the only thing clear.

The silence fuelled Llane's fury. Medivh felt Llane squeezed his neck tightly.

 

"Am I not your future king?"

"You are."

"Do you obey me, then?"

"You've never asked me such thing before. Why are you-"

"I'm serious."

"It doesn't sound like you. We can talk later when you're not-"

"Answer me!"

 

Llane roared. Medivh could not tell wether  Llane is being angry or crying.

 

"...I do."

"Then, be mine."

 

The prince declared. His eyes glittered. Medivh dropped helplessly on the bed. He found his both wrists pinned down with Llane's the other hand, his body under full weight of the prince. Llane poured fierce kisses, the mage had to just accept.

Llane felt hot lust and fury stirred inside his body, the love that Lothar made to Medivh inside his head, the love haunted Llane since that night.

He torn off the mage's robe, licked and bit and caressed pale skin brutely, left reddish and noticeable marks. Medivh bit his lips to keep himself from letting out painful moan.

It was far from affectionate touch, there was no intend to please him. It was brutal and violent, just to hurt him. None of these were of Llane he's known. Llane was the one who cares, who was gentle and delightful, who loved his old friend. Sore pain waved.

 

"Please, Llane, don't do this... It's not you. It hurts..."

"You know what really hurts?"

 

Llane growled. He couldn't explain well why he's doing this, hurting his dearest friend, even to himself really. But he had to. The fury at his friends' betrayal was clear, desperation and fear for lost, for being excluded was obvious. He could blame alcohol for this, but he knew he would never do or react for other even worse matters, but this time, he couldn't help himself.

 

_I would regret this._

 

With the thought, Llane turned Medivh around, forced the mage face down, his hands and knees on the bed, made him bent down like a dog. And from the rear, he pushed himself hard into the mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continued!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Medivh collapsed with painful cry, the whole bed shook. Llane rocked himself back and forward with no mercy, releasing his rabid lust. He thought he heard suppressed groan or feeble weeping, but he closed his ears, deafened to it. He clutched Medivh's long dark hair and thrust himself furiously.

With growing ecstasy, pain grew simultaneously. Llane shook his head. He knew he was hurting Medivh, he was hurting Lothar at the same time, and hurting himself most deeply. He knew, however, he couldn't stop. He knew he have to have him. He wrapped his arm around the mage's waist, who was kept collapsing, drew him close, sped up the pace even more.

 

Medivh started and opened the eyes, realizing he fainted, during or after _it_ happened he couldn't remember. It was dark. How much of time passed he couldn't tell. He noticed heavy weight of Llane's arm on his body. The prince was in deep sleep. In extreme fatigue, Medivh watched peaceful face of Llane for a while. There was no sign of the beast that abused him brutely. The face was just same with the face of his dear friend.

Medivh carefully lifted Llane's arm and slid out from the bed. He had to clench his teeth. Every body parts sore and ached. He felt like his body is about to be shattered into thousands of pieces. His heart likewise.

He snatched the torn robe up from the floor, and threw it on absently. He cautiously put weight on his trembling legs. One step and another, he slowly walked out from the room, feeling uncomfortable as sticky liquid slipped down his legs.

He wished not to run into anyone in this miserable condition, but as always, Lothar was out of his calculation. When he finally managed to enter his own room, the room that's always prepared for Medivh only for his visit in Stormwind, he found Lothar was dozing on a couch in dark room.

Medivh slammed the door and made Lothar jump.

 

"Oh, hey, Med, you came. What time is it?"

"So you were waiting, here."

"Yes, I was told not to disturb him. You're not mad 'cause I choose your room to wait?"

"No."

"I was going to kill time with you by, I don't know, playing cards maybe, until Llane call me. But you were not here, so I..."

"I was with Llane."

Medivh sighed.

 

"You know why you were told so?"

"No, like I said, I was just told so. Llane has reason for sure."

 

Lothar rubbed his face in lazily, driving slumber away.

 

"You were with him till now? Then I should go. There are some urgent matters to tell. I guess he's waiting for me."

"I doubt."

"What? Why? Oh, don't tell me he fell asleep already."

"Sleeping like a log. you know Llane."

"Damn, Llane... I told him I need to see him today. I told him it's important."

 

Lothar rumpled his own hair, grumbled few words. Then he turned to Medivh, changed his mood.

 

"Well, then, maybe next time. For now, I want to talk with you. About, you know."

"...Now is not a good time. I'm very, very tired."

 

As Medivh found his way to the bed. As the mage passed by Lothar, he noticed Medivh staggered slightly. In surprise, the warrior snatched the mage's arm quickly, but lost it as Medivh plucked his arm away hysterically.

 

"Med, you okay?"

"I guess so."

"What do you mean you guess so? Something happened in there?"

"What happened in there, is that you missed whole lot of bottles of wine from Llane's collection. Pity, uh?"

 

Lothar noticed blood on Medivh's swollen lips. His thick eyebrows furrowed. Even in dark, sharp eyes didn't miss red marks on the mage's neck, half hidden in his robe. Even the robe seemed not wrapped its owner properly.

 

"You fought with him?"

"Fought? Me? With Llane?"

 

Medivh coldly snorted, twisted his lips.

 

"Yes, now I come to think of it, I maybe fought with him. Smacking and punching kind of thing, you know."

"What? What did you do?"

 

What did _I_ do? Medivh gave a long stare, twisted smile's gone. Well, at least one thing's just same as before. Nothing goes over Lothar's head if it concerns his future king. Oh, You are that loyal, Anduin Lothar. Loyal to your king, always. That will save me eventually, for that I'm sure. As long as you are you, and Llane is Llane. Then...

Yes, Medivh noded in mind. He wanted at least one thing that left unchanged. One thing that became such a luxury for him to have. Llane, Lothar, and Medivh. Three of them, as dearest friends to each other, as always.

But what happened is happened. There's nothing he could do to change the past. But, he could disguise it, burry it. To Llane remain as he is, and you as you are.

Medivh sighed again.

 

"I don't know. I really don't."

"What really happened in there? You know you can tell me any-"

"Nothing happened in there, or _there._ "

"What? I don't understand. I thought we-"

 

Lothar's tilted his head. He approached close to the mage, lightly touched Medivh's lips with fingers. Soft touch and tenderness in Lothar's eyes made Medivh quiver with longing. Just before he surrender to it, as if he struck by lightening, Medivh started and pulled back.

 

"Kindly lock the door for me when you leave, would you?"

 

Curtly saying so, Medivh laid himself on his bed. Turning his back to Lothar, Medivh felt his friend stood still.

 

"Good night, Anduin Lothar."

 

After minutes, Medivh could hear light and swift steps of Lothar receded, and heavy clicking of door lock. With pang of loneliness, he closed his eyes.

 

_As always..._

 

The word lingered on Medivh's tongue. Bitter and sweet the word tasted. He immediately fell into sound sleep like death. Tears dropped.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Late sunlight penetrated Medivh's thin eyelids. Exhaling heavy sigh, he opened his eyes. Judging by angle the sunlight came, he assumed that it's already way past noon. However, he couldn't assume why Lothar's sitting on a couch, staring at him. Has he stayed here all night? Medivh wondered. Since Lothar hid half of his own face beyond his hand, it is hard to read Lothar's expression well. But Medivh managed to note that was dark.

Knitting his eyebrow, he pushed himself up slowly. Body's still aching.

 

"Although I do cherish you, Anduin, I wish the first thing I see in the morning would be a beautiful woman, not a grumpy warrior."

 

Lothar didn't answer.

 

"How long have you sat there?"

 

No answers came from Lothar.

"You don't have to watch me awake. I do awake every morning perfectly and normally, since I _awoke_."

 

Lothar remained silent like stone. Medivh felt uncomfortable, sighed and leaned back against pillow. He closed his eyes, efficiently soothe his pain from body and avoiding Lothar's piercing eyes at the same time.

More minutes passed without a word. Medivh couldn't stand it anymore.

 

"Unless you have something to tell right now, would you just call anyone to bring me a cup of tea and draw a warm bath?"

"Don't you have something to tell me?"

 

Lothar uttered. Medivh froze.

 

"No, I don't think so."

 

Medivh hoped his voice sounds solid enough, not cracked. Not taking off his eyes from the mage, Lothar slowly nodded. He breathed few more time, then jumped up.

 

"Okay, then. I'll ask Llane."

"Ask Llane what?"

"About last night."

"I doubt he remembers anything. He was like a walking keg last night."

"We'll see."

 

Lothar bursted out of the room, gave Medivh no time to say something. When Medivh hurried got out of his bed, he found his clothes was changed and his body was cleaned. He also found his torn robe, a bowl of water and tainted towel from where Lothar was sitting.

 

"Damn it..."

 

Medivh cursed.

 

Llane gained respect from his people for reasons. He never let himself swamped by his personal problems. He's been trained not to turn his back from his duties, no matter what circumstances he's in. He became a very capable prince indeed, enough to handle every sort matters of council while he kept thinking of Medivh. Llane thanked his father and strict tutors for it was only trained habit as a prince that restrained him from lost in guilt and anger toward himself.

Despite the mage's wish, Llane's memory seemed quite intact. Now it was even more clear without alcohol obscuring his head. He could vividly recall scent of Medivh's skin, his tensed body, quiver of his throat, waves of his breath. He could also recall red marks he brutely left on Medivh's skin, ring of painful cry, desperate plea, and most intensively, Medivh's eyes filled with sorrow. Yes, it was obviously sorrow Medivh only gave him for what he did to his dear old friend. Not anger nor curse. It made him distressed.

Before he knows, council was over. He dismissed all servants, left him alone. It was already dark. He pace around the dark room and consider what that sorrow means.

By the time when Llane vaguely perceived that he may not even have a chance to apologize, he sensed someone approaching. There was no need to look and check. There were few people, including his own family, who could approach him this close without permission.

 

"What is it, Anduin?"

"Permission to be just a friend of you?"

"When were you not?"

"Just, permit."

 

Lothar growled impatiently. Llane noded. Next time Llane saw massive fist blowing toward his face, and before he breathe one time, it disappeared. Llane wondered if he was dozing, or still hangover.

 

Lothar tumbled harshly onto the ground, his fist hit nothing but the air. Madivh snapped his fingers.

 

"Hah, I think I just cast the spell right in time."

"You did what?"

"I saved you. You're welcome."

 

Lothar smashed the floor hard, became mad more than he already had been.

 

"Save me from what?"

"Becoming a traitor by punching the crown prince."

"I don't care."

"I care, and believe me I do."

 

Medivh sat down, leveled his eyes to Lothar's. He cupped angry warrior's chin, looked into his eyes.

 

"I'm not going through this again, never. So, listen to me, very carefully."

 

The mage's firm yet calm voice made Lothar cooled down and noded.

 

"What we had... that night..."

 

Just mentioning the night, the heat and sweet feeling swelled again. Medivh needed to drag the strongest will to continue.

 

"I wouldn't say it means nothing to me. But it has to mean nothing."

"No... No, I can't... I don't want to-"

"And what happened between me and Llane... never happened."

"You can't just-"

"Don't make me say this again."

 

Medivh's voice trembled.

 

"Save me, Anduin."

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Though it sounded different from last time, solemn even, the words touched Lothar with the same pain the words had that night. He still couldn't understand what that means, but he could sure that Medivh meant it not for this occasion.

 

"Please, be Anduin Lothar I know. Let Llane Wrynn be him I know. Don't let me ruin it all."

"Med..."

"Let's disguise our past a little. Just a little. Pretend nothing ever happened."

"But Llane, he-"

"He'll know what he has to do."

 

Lothar's anger turned into sorrow. He was not a fool. He understood Medivh's words, his intend. He also knew the mage always knows the best. He raised his hands, held his friend's head, made their forehead kissed. Tears filled his eyes, obscuring his sight.

 

"Then, we'll be nothing?"

"We'll be friends. Dearest ones."

 

It took long time for Lothar finally noded. Medivh knew Lothar will keep this promise. It was the highest and noblest virtue of this faithful man. He noded with belief and drew his face closer to Lothar's enough to feel his breath, and it tickled his lips.

Medivh whispered.

 

"And let it start from tomorrow."

 

His lips touched Lothar's with longing. He felt warmth spreaded through his back as Lothar hold him, and kissed back. Something blissful ran thorough his spine, Medivh armed around Lothar's sturdy body, embraced the man fully. It felt right and natural although he'd never given any kind of hug to anyone before.

Lothar lifted the mage in his arms and led him to the bed. He helped Medivh undress, and Medivh helped him in turn. Medivh kissed on the warrior's stocky body. There were scars, some he knew from before, and some new, proving time he missed. He kissed as soft and gentle as Lothar had done to him. He wanted his friend feel the same tenderness. It was shaky, unskilled, but enough to make Lothar amused. Exhaling sweet breath, he ran his fingers through dark hair of the mage.

Medivh's lips wandered around then went down, then without hesitation, he took Lothar in his mouth. Medivh tasted a sweet drop of the warrior's pleasure from its tip. Lothar gasped. It was something he'd never thought Medivh would do. Marveled, he lifted the mage head.

 

"Let me."

 

Lothar whispered and laid Medivh down on the bed. As if he tried to engrave Medivh's body in his mind, to store Medivh's scent in his head, Lothar studied everything of Medivh with all sense. He eagerly touched, kissed, tasted and smelled. He didn't want to miss even a tiny thing. Without sudden and confusing emotions like last time, he could sense everything more clear, more delicious, more precious.

Hs lips and hands brushed every reddish marks on Medivh's body, as if he was tending those. Sore it was but it brought sweet pleasure. Medivh enjoyed, even addicted to it. Every touch left burning sensation like fever. Lothar slid his hand down to the mage's toes, then up to folded knee, down again to hips close to the entrance. Although Lothar's hands were gentle, Medivh's body instinctively stiffened from anticipation of pain.

 

"It's okay, Med. Let me in."

 

Lothar whispered between kisses. He licked his fingers and carefully pushed them into mage. Medivh groaned. He could feel sorry as Medivh's body tensed, but he just kept rolling his fingers and tickling the mage's inner wall, searching for the right spot. When he scratched one point, Medivh trembled and moaned. This is it, then. Lothar smiled. He'll be the only person who knows the secret of this mighty mage's body. He examined the spot few seconds more to be sure, and pulled out his finger to replace it with himself.

Slowly and carefully Lothar entered, moved like he's waltzing on sweet music. He didn't want to hurt Medivh. He knew this is the last time he connected with Medivh in this way, the last time for his rest of life. Then it must be the sweetest memory, never forgettable one. He wanted to reach the deepest part of Medivh. He pushed himself deeper. Slightly cracked moan escaped the mage's lips. He took Medivh in hand and stroked. Ecstasy took over Medivh. Lothar started move watching Medivh's face went frowned lightly from rush of sensation.

Slow and gentle may the movement was, but as Lothar kept poking the spot fe found, pleasure came fiercely and wildly. Both men's chest panting, sweat dropped. Exchanging sweet moan and kisses, Medivh came first. Lothar couldn't help not but sped up his movement, then he saw himself in Medivh's eye under knitted eyebrows from ecstasy. Growled, Lothar unleashed his lust into the mage.

 

Medivh quietly got out of the bed like weightless ghost. Lothar didn't even startle. Medivh couldn't tell if Lothar's still sleeping or pretending so, but he didn't bother to check. When Medivh's bare foot touched the cold floor, he felt it unreal. He still felt swirling fever and delicious heat of Lothar. He picked up his robe, put on it, then stood by the window. It wasn't a full moon, but still bright. Just as last time with Lothar, bright moon watched all.

 

"You're going to bother me for a while, throwing memories, aren't you?"

 

He silently complained to the moon. showering by the moon beam, he gazed the silhouette on the bed for a long time. He'd never thought a simple movement like turning his eyes away from something would be this much hard to do. He barely tore off his gaze, effortlessly waved his hand in the air to draw a circle. A circle with complex lune appeared on the floor and started emitting brilliant hue of arcane magic.

 

"Until we meet as friends again."

 

Vague smile appeared on Medivh's face.

 

"Good night, Anduin Lothar."

 

Next moment, he vanished. Trace of arcane power danced in the air.

 

_-FIN._

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Sorry for inconvenience.  
> This is my first fanfic. Please feel free to give kudos or comments if you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you.


End file.
